Un Corazón en Penumbra
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: Epoca de los merodeadores. Un corazón puro sera atrído al lado oscuro, poniendo en peligro la existencia del mismo Harry. Algo inusual sucedera. Entren a averiguarlo!


**1) Falsa Ilusión**

_Y aquí estoy yo, un mago cualquiera, en un gran colegio como lo es Hogwarts. Un mago que aspira a muchas cosas, que desea muchas cosas, un mago que desea ser correspondido. El amor, ese sentimiento es algo que tanto muggles como magos vivimos, sentimos, algo que nos lastima y nos alegra a todos. Pero a mí, en esta ocasión, como en muchas otras; me lastima… me lastima por que sufro al verla llorar por otro… otro que ni siquiera merece su amor mientras yo solo la consuelo, le doy ánimos y la apoyo como lo que soy: su "mejor amigo"._

Y a los que esperan que en esta historia que contaré cite la canción "Yo quisiera" de Reik espero que no se desilusionen, por que esta historia es algo que ni siquiera imaginan…

Por que mientras este chico pensaba en esto y ultimaba detalles en la decoración del lugar donde se hallaba "_velas encendidas, luces tenues, música de fondo, pétalos _(que marcaban un camino hacia una parte oculta entre las sobras),…_"_ se vio interrumpido por alguien que entraba por la puerta del mismo

-Ya estoy aquí- se anunciaba así misma una chica cuya voz se escucho algo monótona, envestida con el usual uniforme de Gryffindor, y dueña de una hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego, labios del mismo tono, rojos y suaves y unos ojos esmeralda que resaltados con la luz de las velas se veían más hermosos.

-Ven a mí… mi amada Lily- respondió el chico, el cual envestía una sencilla pero elegante túnica azul oscuro, con una rosa roja en el saco del lado izquierdo del cual no se apreciaba su rostro por la falta de luz en el cuarto. Mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia el chico…

-Y pensar que hubiera sido otro el que estuviera aquí…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dentro de una de las aulas del 3er piso, sellada e insonorizada prudentemente se encontraba Lily sollozando mientras un chico moreno, de cabellera negra alborotada abrazaba a la pelirroja tratando así de darle consuelo.

-Vamos Lily… ya no llores más…- trataba de calmarla el chico mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el suave y sedoso pelo de ella-… no por algo así, ya lo hemos hablado no crees?- continuaba con un tono suave y tranquilo, que Lily ya conocía mientras los sollozos disminuían poco a poco.

-Es un idiota…- dijo ella tratando de sonar molesta, pero más bien parecía… melancólica y dolida.

-Pero aún así lo amas…- le dolía aceptarlo, pero Lily amaba a su amigo James Potter mientras él solo era amigo de la ojiverde.

-Me gustaría odiarlo, y amar a alguien como tú…- le decía ella mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos. No era la primera vez que Lily le decía esto, ni la primera vez que él tenía esa reacción de "falsa ilusión" ante sus palabras, pero ella nunca notaba eso y esta no era la excepción.

-…-Él tomo el mentón de la Gryf con la mano izquierda y levanto su rostro.-Pues esperemos que eso suceda… no crees??- le pregunto a modo de broma aunque en el fondo el deseara que sus palabras fueran mas reales que eso… Después de todo, su amor por ella nació desde aquel día en el expreso de Hogwarts hace mas de 6 años y desde entonces solo ha crecido a dimensiones que incluso él mismo nunca hubiera imaginado siquiera.

-…-Ante esto último y ver como el no hacía más que sonreír, ella lo imito… no por nada su sonrisa era tan contagiante y reconfortante para ella.

-Y será mejor que te marches a clases-

Ante esto Lily se levanto y espero a que su acompañante le imitara.

-Gracias…- le dijo con ese tono y esa mirada que a él lo hacían sentirse en el cielo mientras ella le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a manera de agradecimiento para después, sin esperar respuesta alguna salir corriendo y riendo de forma infantil.

Después de cerrada la puerta tras la partida de la chica, el moreno optó por tomar la capa que se había quitado… _"amar a alguien como tú…"_ Como desearía que de verdad sucediera así, en ocasiones no soportaba ver como ella solo derramaba lágrimas cada vez que veía a James disfrutando de la compañía de alguna de "sus nuevas conquistas".

Hasta donde él tenía entendido, James también amaba a Lily, desde el primer día al igual que él; pero cuando Lily dejo a un lado su desprecio hacia él dándole entender que le correspondía, Potter no cambio de actitud y siguió con su papel de "don Juan" del colegio al lado de Sirius Black cosa que él le reclamo a James sin que la chica lo supiera. Y así, la actitud de James solo provoco la decepción de Lily seguida de sufrimiento ya que… ciertamente para como se dieron las cosas estaba mejor sin aceptar lo que sentía por James…

Mientras el chico pensaba en todo esto ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que cuando intento abrir, este simplemente no cedió; cosa que le extraño al chico e intento a base de fuerza abrir la puerta sin resultados.

Y en un instante, solo sintió como una "fuerza invisible" lo tiraba por la espalda alejándolo de la puerta y haciendo que cayera secamente de espaldas al suelo mientras la habitación se llenaba con una oscuridad sepulcral y él en un acto reflejo se incorporaba del suelo rápidamente sacando a su vez su varita apuntando hacia el frente.

-No es necesario eso Genaro…- se escucho una voz tenebrosa y siseante que llenaba todo el lugar de manera estruendosa-…no he venido a hacerte daño; al contrario, he venido a ayudarte.

-no necesito ayuda de un ser oscuro!!- espetó el chico- Lumos!!– parecía que nacía luz de su varita en medio de aquella oscuridad pero se la luz se esfumo tan rápido como apareció -Lumos Máxima!!- exclamo el nuevamente, pero a pesar de que esta vez la luz era más potente sucedió lo mismo siendo tragada por la oscuridad...

-No te esfuerces en balde, te repito que vengo a ayudarte… a guiarte. –escucho nuevamente aquella voz.

-Quien eres?! Muéstrate!!- exigió el chico mientras comenzaba a moverse tanteando al aire.

-Soy un amigo mi estimado Auger, un amigo que sabe de tu pesar y solo quiere guiarte.- respondió la tenebrosa voz.

-No se de que pesar me hablas- exclamó el chico pareciendo seguro al decirlo. Y de repente sintió como quedaba totalmente paralizado, no podía mover mas que los ojos y la boca; en pocas palabras, solo podía ver y hablar.

-No tiene caso que te esfuerces, no podrás moverte…-dijo la voz confirmando así que la conversación no terminaría hasta que aquel ser lo quisiera así- …Y claro que sabes de que te hablo Genaro… ese pesar tiene nombre y es Lily Evans.

Ante esto, Genaro se sintió agolpado por una gama de sentimientos y sensaciones que hicieron que bajara su guardia tanto en su temple como anímica y sentimentalmente.

-Tu eres el único que merece su amor… nadie la ama y la apoya como tú!!- Elevó su tono la voz- ni siquiera ese imbécil de Potter!!!!- la voz había aumentad tanto que el suelo se cimbro con tal potencia pero el chico, no mostraba ni gota de temor o desesperación ante la situación en que se encontraba, aunque ya no coordinaba bien lo que quería, empezaba a dudar de la postura de "amigo" que había jugado hasta ahora con Lily.

-Ella… ama… a otro… ama… a James- dijo Genaro aunque su voz parecía ausente, sin saber realmente lo que decía.

-Ella debe estar contigo y tu tienes la manera de que así sea… y sabes cual es…

-No, nunca usaría la Imperio!!! Y menos con ella!!!- grito él al instante como espantando esa idea, y era cierto, el no era de los que usaban maldiciones imperdonables y menos pensar en hechizar a Lily.

-Oh!! Claro que no me refería a eso mi estimado amigo, pero ciertamente… existe un sustituto muy parecido y que nada tiene que ver con la magia…- ante esto último el moreno se quedo pensativo-… una ciencia muggle poco común y desconocida para la mayoría y que desde pequeño te ha fascinado.

-…- Esas últimas palabras hicieron recordar a Genaro todo el tiempo que invirtió en conocer más aquella ciencia estudiando… aunque ese interés disminuyó al enterarse que era mago y entrar a Hogwarts aunque eso era algo que absolutamente nadie sabía de él- Como es que sabes eso de mí!?

-Solo te recuerdo lo que ya sabes y que es necesario para obtener lo que quieres…

-Gracias por el consejo…- interrumpió el chico con un tono irónico- …pero no lo necesito, en todo caso me ganare su amor.- Ante esto la voz solo soltó una estrepitosa y maniática carcajada.

-Eso crees??- pregunto la voz incrédula y en tono de burla.

-Claro- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta casi inmediata.

-Entonces me despido…- dijo sorprendiendo a Genaro, el cual noto que ya podía moverse pero igual permaneció quieto-… pero por que no sales??- prosiguió la voz con tono misterioso- Veremos que piensas después de que lo hagas.

Y sin más, la oscuridad desapareció repentinamente y el salón volvía a la normalidad. Genaro solo guardo su varita, recogió y se colocó la capa del uniforme negro pero distintivo de Ravenclaw extrañado ante las últimas palabras de aquel misterioso ser.

Así que con la curiosidad digna de un Ravenclaw salió del aula sin cerrar bien la puerta debido a que se encontró con la peor y más inesperada escena ante sus ojos, lo cual lo hizo sentirse miserable y triste.

A varios metros de él, pero en un claro panorama; estaban Lily y James en medio del pasillo besándose, si besándose; ambos participaban en aquello.

Ante esto, el Ravenclaw optó por correr lo más rápido y lejos que pudo en dirección contraria, era su mejor forma de desahogarse mientras lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por aquellos ojos negros. Pero lo que nadie notó fueron el par de ojos rojos y de pupila rasgada que se asomaban por una pequeña rendija de la puerta por donde había salido Genaro para después, alejarse de ahí y acto seguido, el interior de la habitación se lleno de luz roja que se dejaba ver por la misma rendija mientras la puerta terminaba de cerrarse "sola".

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_Pues bien, aki estoy con un uevo fic, antes k nada kiero aclarar k en la parte de los &&&& después de la primera escena, la historia regresa en el tiempo, aun no se cuanto tiempo pero lo sabran cuando retome la escena._**

**_En fin, creo k de aclaraciones es todo, y si sigo con vida!!!!!! Espero les guste este fic del cual ya tengo varios capis (no repetire el error k aun no reparo con mi primer fic de HP y LUA) pero no actualizare si no veo suficientes reviews!!!!! Necesito reviews, sin ellos no vivo y mieren k ya me ha costadot rabajo vivir con la poca respuesta de su parte, snif, snif. _**

**_Gracias como siempre a mi revisionisa y hermanix Dark Lady Evans y bueno, tmb a mi sobri Clara, k no se si este en esta pagina, por ayudarme con el titulo de este capi._**

**_Me despido no sin antes pedirles, suplicarles nuevamente por sus reviews!!! No les cuesta mas dar un clic abajo donde dice sunmit review y escribir un poco!!! Espero y lo hagan,_**

**_Sin más me voy antes de artarlos. Ciao_**


End file.
